Case Closed: Blood Rubies
by 4fireking
Summary: Jimmy Kudo-Conan Edogawa inadvertently follows a letter given to him by someone mysterious. Jimmy goes against Rachel's wishes to find the person who sent that later. Meanwhile, a young and rather stern detective is following cases of his own. With every new case startling information is giving to him about Conan Edogawa. What can they mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Conan Edogawa**

** Hello, Mr. Edogawa. Or should I call you Mr. Kudo? That's right, I know. And let me tell you how...disappointed I am. You, probably one of the brightest minds in the world, fall to the hands of an inept detective like Richard Moore.**

**I bet your tapping a pencil against those cute lil cheeks of yours wondering who I am. We've met. It feels like a millenium since we were together. I was always envious of you; you might say it is my sin. You were always smart, good at soccer, and always good with the ladies.**

**If you want to find me, follow the address on the IP on the bottom page. I trust you are at least half as good at computers as you are with the books. I hope to see you again, old friend.**

XXX

" Conan, where are you going? It's really late."

" Uh, I just wanted to go for a walk. I hear a walk at night is good for the mind. And it helps sooth the bones."

" Really? If that's the case then maybe I'll join you."

" No!"

" No?"

" No, I want to go by myself."

" Nonsense. Just let me get my jogging suit on and I'll-"

" No. I...I...I need to go."

Conan didn't know what was going through his mind. All he could think about was that letter. He was prepared for a prolong journey ahead of him. One hand on the door, one small push and he was outside. Rachel was worried. There was something about him that seemed odd for her.

" Conan, what's wrong?"

XXX

_( Los Angela's, three days later) _

Traffic was always busy in Los Angela's. People were at their cars by 6 A.M. just to get to work-law firm, taxidermist, book keeper, banker-and if they couldn't use their cars, they'd have to be up by at least four o' clock just to walk there.

There were slow jobs, there were quiet jobs, and there were jobs that required physical labors, and then there was Frisk Raydor. He was young yet he had one of the most stressful jobs in the world. He worked with the police. He was a consultant.

Frisk didn't have the wrinkles nor the facial scars to show for it. Some would mistake him for a high school student. He is a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head; he had large dark eyes initial attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.

" Come on. Come on." Frisk said to traffic. There was a time when Frisk didn't understand why his dad would be so obsessed with traffic laws, but after getting his first car he finally understood. The cars finally started moving. " Yes."

Frisk like his dad was a traffic freak. He kept his left hand on the sterling wheel while he held a small coffee cup with his right hand. Frisk raised the cup to his mouth, but his hand slipped. Hot coffee spilled out of the cup spilling on his crotch.

" Ahhhhh!"

Frisk slipped up. He lost control of his car. The car turned to the left. He was about to crash into another car. Luckily, he grabbed the wheel with both hands turning the car back on the road.

" Shit!" Frisk held the wheel with both hands. He learned a valuable lesson that day. Never get coffe in a styrofoam cup. " Shit."

XXX

Frisk reached the diner. He was meeting two friends in there. They weren't friend-friends. They were two men much older than him he was associated with. Still, they were still nice to him.

Inside Frisk was greeted by a waitress wearing a pink uniform and an apron around her waist. Her hair looked like a red beehive with her fluffy red hair. And her buck teeth looked like a squirrel.

" Welcome to Sun-O's," the girl said in a cheery voice. Her voice was so happy and healthy it made Frisk grimace. He wanted to just puke in disgust at her. " Table for two?"

" Table for three," Frisk replied. " Have you seen three guys in here? Two men in blue suits. One of them was old and fat, the other is young and, well..."

" Black?"

" Yes."

" Their in the back. And just to let you know, your young friend ordered his coffee black. They told me to bring them two menu's. Would you like to have one too?"

" No thank you. My friends been here long enough. I'll just ask him what's good."

" Okee-dokee. Right this way."

Frisk followed the waitress to the table. He saw his two friends-Oscar and Willie Rae ( at least he calls himself Willie Rae). Frisk was set down next to the two. Oscar was the dark-skinned gentleman and Willie was the old gentlemen.

Oscar was slim like Frisk, but was 5'9 tall. He had a small black mustache under his nose, short black hair, and silver-grey eyes. Willie was fat, weighing over two hundred pounds, had short white hair the color of snow, and a black neck tie.

" Took you long enough," Oscar said.

" Sorry. traffic is so bad around here. So what are you guys having."

" A cream covered, butter, to die for French Toast," Willie said. " It's the type of meal I won't have."

" Because of your diabetes?"

" Because of my diet. I once had problems going through with it because I like to eat. But I met this lady in the supermarket. She's been helping me. This lady she's a saint."

" So what are you having."

" Melon."

" Excuse me."

" Sliced green melons."

" Melons? Is that all?"

" Is that all what?"

" Your eating fruit. That's not really a meal."

" It seems to help with me. In just three weeks I'm off my medication, having much more pleasant dreams, and I'm finally able to see my-"

" Woah! That's too much information."

One waitress returned with a half open cantaloupe in a small bowl. Willie stuffed a napkin down his shirt as he sticked a spoon into the cantaloupe and started scooping it up.

" Hey, why didn't she give you anything, Oscar?"

" Because I didn't order anything. I was waiting for you to show up so you wouldn't feel bad we were eating without you."

" Thanks, but I think you need to worry about me." Frisk was looking at Wallie. He sheepishly started eating from the cantaloupe. " I'd rather eat alone."

" Howdy, are you two ready to order. "

" Yes," Oscar said. He folded his menu and passed it to the waitress. " I'll have a double cheese burger with home fries and onion rings, please. Oh, and bacon. I want you to bacon it up. I want the hamburger, French Fries, and onion rings covered in bacon grease. And don't even think of skipping on putting bacon grease on those French Toast."

" Uh-huh. What will you have, sir?"

" Well unlike my heart attack friend I'll have a fruit salad with French Toast, please."

" Coming right up."

The waitress left. Frisk and Oscar were left with the obscene sight of Willie eating cantaloupe. Trying to change their thinking Oscar pulled out his cellphone. It was usually to show off his wife and two kids.

" Look at this. Little Jenny in her princess outfit. Did you know she just turned six today. And this is Oscar jr. scoring his first soccer goal. And here's my wife in her sexy lingerie."

" She actually let you take a picture of that?"

" Of course. It was her anniversary present."

" Hey, you guys cops?" Frisk, Oscar and Willie turned around. There was a hobo looking man wearing a raincoat covered in dirt looking at them. He looked like he saw a dead body.

" I'm a cop," Oscar said. " He's a Lieutenant." Oscar pointed to Willie. " And he's..." Oscar pointed to Frisk. He waved a hand to the man. " He's a detective."

" What seems to be the problem?"

" Hello. I own a garbage truck. Your not going to believe this but there's a head in my truck."

" A head?"

" Here we are?" The waitress gave Oscar and Frisk their plater of bacon-greased fatty food and Frisk's fruit salad. " You folks enjoy."

See walked away. Neither Frisk, Oscar, Willie; even though he was eating and couldn't talk at all, or the truck driver made a sound. They waited until after she was gone to continue with their conversation.

" A head? What do you mean?"

" I mean there's an actual human head. I might have even seen that person's feet. I need you to take a look."

" Ok. Frisk, stay here. Willie, let's go."

" I'm still eating," Willie said helping himself to another scoop of the cantaloupe.

" Get your fat ass up!"

Oscar ran heroically towards the door. Willie was slow to join him. He was still holding the cantaloupe and ate the cantaloupe with his spoon.

Frisk couldn't help but notice that French Toast on the table. It looked delicious. Frisk took the piece. He grabbed the piece and took a bite of it.

At first there didn't seem to be anything special about that piece of French Toast. It tasted like pumpkin bread. He took small bites of the bread. With every bite the cream spread on the top of his throat. It felt like he was in a cream covered mountain with small cream flakes snowing down.

It was perfect. Until Oscar showed up. " Yep, there's a head. Frisk, I'm going to need you."

" Okay." Frisk and Oscar stood off the table and ran towards the door. Frisk pointed at the waitress. " Don't clean our tables. We are not done eating."


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk couldn't get used to it. No matter how many dead bodies he's seen the smell of their rotten corpses  
still indulged inside his nostrils and a queasy, egregious feeling always quirked it's way up his mouth. Frisk  
pushed his way to the wall and threw up next to the building of the family restaurant. Frisk upchucked more  
of that stench in his mouth. He threw up once again.

" Are you okay, detective?" Oscar asked.

" I'm fine," Frisk replied, but his lips were covered with pieces of French Toast from his vomit. " Do we have a  
possible idea on who the victim is?"

" No I.D," Oscar replied. " Plus only his hair and eyes are there. He can't even be called a head. I could check  
deeper to see if there's any other parts of him down there, but I'm going to have to call it in just for the off chance this garbage is acidic. Excuse me, is there a chance of anything acidic in the waste?"

" I don't know," the driver said. " Most of the things I pick up are in recycling boxes, garbage boxes, plastic bags or tarp. I only saw this because my right tire went flat and I needed to call for a tow truck. I don't know how it could sneak in there."

" I'll tell you what I know," Willie said still chewing on his grapefruit. " If I a ruby red grapefruit I'll have something  
low in sodium and high in potassium. That would be great."

" I'm calling it in," Oscar pulled out his cellphone. Frisk raised his hand up.

" Also, can you ask them to put up flyers. Ask them to put have they seen a body with half of a head cut off. Maybe take a picture of the homicide so they'll have something to work with-"

" Hey!" An angry driver shouted. Frisk and Oscar heard the honking of horns from a truck. Frisk, Oscar, and Willie saw what seemed like an angry truck driver drive in through the restaurant. Apparently Frisk was blocking all the parking spots by being in the way. " Get out of my way! I need to eat."

" Sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to please leave," Frisk told the angry truck driver. " A man's body turned up around here."

" I don't care. I want to have lunch and this is the only place that's open. So get out of my way!"

" Sir, in less then four hours this place is going to be covered in crime scene tape. Men in hazard suits are going to be rummaging through this trash for any hap hazards or any human parts. So please look for your lunch somewhere else."

Frisk turned his back on the angry truck driver. The angry truck driver drove right into Frisk's back. The driver pushed Frisk to the didn't hit Frisk too hard. Just gently bumped him with his front plate. Frisk fell, the driver backed up, and drove away. Willie was the one who watched the license plate.

" Did anyone else get that guys' license."

" I don't know. But I think Frisk needs to get to a hospital."

" No...I'm...fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk with the help of Oscar and Willie Rae managed to make it back into the police building. Frisk was still rubbing his back as he watched Assistant Chief for Operations; Interim Chief of Police  
Roy Tenney look at him on the other side of his desk. Roy Tenney was a silent man with a smooth, clear voice like Morgan Freeman. He was white, almost teal-colored. In his workplace he wore a brown suit  
with a black tie. Had no head of hair. And had no eyelashes.

" So let me get this straight. You were just having lunch with two people in my division, a man just shows up telling you there's a head in his garbage truck, you went to check it out, found what looked like half of a head ripped off, and then some random trucker just randomly shows up and rams his car into you."

" I told you every piece of forensic evidence. And I told that trucker nicely how he had to leave because he was in the middle of a crime scene. It's not my fault he was sociopath."

" To whom you are addressing did you happen to have his license plate?"

" No. The little shit wheel drove away before I could get a positive I.D on him."

" What about Officer Gossett or Lieutenant Rae? Didn't any of them get a positive I.D on the driver?"

" Unfortunately, officer Gossett was too busy making sure I was okay unlike an unconcerned citizen to whom I have no name and Lieutenant Rae was too busy eating his damn grape fruit to do any thinking whatsoever. If I can't get a testimony from anyone then we have no lawsuit."

" Forget about the lawsuit for one second. I'm curious more about this head. You said there was no body."

" Yes. Reports are yet to come in, but from what I saw there wasn't really a body anyone could smuggle in that cramp little truck."

" Do you think maybe the rest of the body was hidden somewhere."

" Not at all. We found it in a truck. If I were to guess someone used something sharp, most like a sword, long knife, a weapon we also have yet to I.D. so we couldn't be able to identify our subject from his facial records. Can we put his dried blood through that versatile Acid Scanner?"

" We can. But we'll have to wait three days before we can have a possible I.D."

" Three days."

" With plasma and platelet's it will be hard distinguishing one from the other. It's not like in those TV detective series's where they can find a match in what seems like three minutes. We'll call you when something turns up."

" Well I can't believe any of this." Frisk grabbed a box of cookies from a plastic container on Assistant Cheif Tenney's desk. Frisk ripped through the plastic shoving cookie by cookie in his mouth. " First I never get a chance to eat breakfast. Then I drive for twenty miles in traffic for a restaurant where I didn't even get to eat anything. And now I'm stuck waiting."

" Umm, those are my son's. I promised to take them with me to sell at the office. Part of a program. It's for charity."

" Your not asking me to pay for these cookies, are you?"

" No. No I'm not."


	4. Chapter 4

find him inattractable. Frisk walked to the desk of another police officer. Officer Bailey. Bailey was light dark skinned unlike Oscar who was pure dark skinned, he had frizzy short hair, small black pupils, and  
had a little potbelly sticking out his belt. Officer Bailey was looking at photos of people on the police database.

" Is this for the homicide we called in about?" Frisk asked.

" Yes. I took a picture the other officers gave me and I'm trying to run a match to see if someone matches his hair. Of course, as we die our body's dehydrate. The skin and organs shrink in size since our bodies  
are made of seventy percent water. Ergo, hair and nails won't grow. And the hair you sent back was covered in fungi. The only part still alive if the follicle; a small spherical group of cells. Wait, are you eating  
cookies."

" Yes."

" Can I have some?"

" No, their my cookies!"

" Ehm. Anyways, I'm starting my search in the most convenient places. If our murder victim had a car he'd have to have it renewed at the D.M.V. I'm seeing if they have any leftover photo's on their filebase."

" You can't search his dental records because the bottom half of his head was cut off." Frisk took out another cookie from the box and took a bite out of one cookie. " This is the most bizarre case I've ever been in."

" Frisk Raydor. Detective Frisk Raydor."

" Huh?"

A man outside the police building was talking to Frisk. He was wearing a white suit, had pale skin, and small groomed blond hair. Frisk took another cookie out of the box and took a bite out of it.

" Hello. I'm sure Public Administration. I'm here because of an inter-relationship might be here in this police building. Is there anywhere you'd like to take this talk in private."

" Please, follow me to my office. I keep it nice and clean for gentlemen like you."

Frisk walked to his face as he took a handful of small cookies out of his box and shoved them in his mouth. Unfortunately, he was out of cookies. Frisk took out the plastic in the box, folded the box, then dumped them  
both in a recycling tin. Frisk opened the door to his office. His office was clean and small. There was nothing but a row of books including volume's of encyclopedia's and poetry, in the center was a large brown desk, and on  
that desk was a small picture frame. Frisk quickly grabbed the picture frame and shoved it back into his desk before Public Administration could have a look at it.

" Sorry I only have one chair. Would you like me to kindly ask one of my police buddies to give a chair to you."

" No thanks. I prefer to stand. Makes me feel mighty if you know what I mean. So when did it start."

" When did what start?"

" Your inter-office relationship. You do know it's prohibited for people of the same police workplace to date, right. Doing so can cost you your job."

" I'm not dating anyone from the police force. God forbid, on my mother's life, I am not dating anyone."

" Are you sure. Does the name Tara Ravera mean anything to you."

" Tara is a special officer. She works with pyrokinetics and does under cover work."

" So when did you two start dating?"

" Agent Rivera and I are not dating."

" Really? Does she give you anything?"

" Sometimes. But only on Christmas and my birthday. Just like everyone in the department gives presents to someone."

" Do you have a present of hers now?"

" Yes."

" Let me see it."

Frisk did not like sharing his things with an absolute stranger. He pulled open his drawer and pulled out a wrapped box. He never opened it because he didn't  
want to know what it was. He gave the present over to the officer. The officer still had a smile on his face when he took the present away from him.

" Happy?"

" Not yet. I still have to ask you a few more questions."

" Ugh."


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk walked out his own office. He was grumbling bad words under his breath. The thought of the smug face Public Administration. Frisk walked back to the desk where Officer Bailey was. Frisk sat in his desk and sighed. Bailey was still looking at his computer screen.

" Did you find anything while I was gone?" Frisk said.

" Thank you for asking. Since we couldn't find a positive I.D. on the murder victim I decided to cheek the murder weapon. I asked the people at the morgue to check the incisions. Here's what they found. The knife that killed him was a blunt knife."

" Are you saying the blade was dull?"

" No. The cuts were clean. Very narrow. It indicates it was done by a sharp knife. The only sharp knives I can think of that can do a cut like that is a chefs' knife."

" But there are over fifty restaurants around. Just twenty miles from here there's a ramen shop."

" I thought that too. That's why I called a Missing Person report on every telephone of every restaurant near the crime scene. Get this. Only two of the managers filed for a missing person."

" And who were those restaurants?"

" One was a teppanyaki style restaurant while the other was from a bistro. I have them on my GPS system if you're wondering where they are. Also, there's this Halloween party happening next week. I was wondering if maybe you could join me. I'm going to be Elvis."

" I don't think that's a good idea."

" What, Elvis can't be black?"

" I mean I don't do well in parties. I just don't care for them. Anyways, call an officer to accompany me to these restaurants. I want to have a word with the staff."


End file.
